1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of connecting a circuit element which connects the contact of the circuit element to a terminal of a metallic plate.
2. Related Art
A known method of connecting the contact of the circuit element to the terminal of the metallic plate is to insert the contact into a contact through-hole formed in the terminal and connect the contact and the terminal mechanically and electrically by soldering. Another known method is to connect the contact and terminal mechanically and electrically by xe2x80x9cresistance joiningxe2x80x9d in which the contact is pressure-welded to the terminal and a current is passed therebetween in this state so that they are deposited to each other by Joule heat.
The former technique has a disadvantage that it takes a long time for the soldering and produces toxic wastes during the soldering.
The latter technique has a disadvantage that it requires a troublesome operation of setting/adjusting a current value and pressure during the pressure welding.
This invention has been accomplished in view of the circumstance described above. An object of this invention is to provide a method of connecting a circuit element which takes a short time for connection and can avoid a troublesome operation of setting/adjusting a current value and pressure.
The method according to the invention is characterized, in order to connect a contact of a circuit element to a terminal of a metallic plate, by comprising the steps of:
forming a contact through-hole in the terminal;
inserting the contact into the contact through-hole; and
plastically deforming a vicinity of the contact through-hole so that the terminal is connected to the contact.
In this method, since the terminal is plastically deformed so that it is connected to the contact of the circuit element, it does not take a long time for connection. In addition, a troublesome operation of setting/adjusting a current value and pressure is not required, and the connection can be made easily for a short time.
In this case, with respect to the above plastic deformation, the vicinity of the contact through-hole in the terminal may be deformed using a crushing punch, or otherwise may be plastically deformed toward the contact using a punch having a slanted tip surface.
The method according to the invention is characterized, in order to connect a contact of a circuit element to a terminal of a metallic plate, by comprising the steps of:
forming a contact through-hole in the terminal;
arranging the terminal on a receiving portion so that a vicinity of the contact through-hole is supported by the receiving portion;
inserting the contact into the contact through-hole; and
crashing the vicinity of the contact through-hole by a crushing punch so that the terminal is connected to the contact.